


The Secret Cluster

by Ms_Nahi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, College Student Pidge | Katie Holt, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Allura (Voltron), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Nahi/pseuds/Ms_Nahi
Summary: Separated by an entire ocean, Allura and Pidge have some online fun. It's not the same as if they were in each other's arms but Allura is strikingly beautiful with her million dollars necklace and the girls are desperately missing each other.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Secret Cluster

**Author's Note:**

> This extremely short pwp has been sitting dormant in my folders for months now and was inspired by that beautiful piece of jewelry [here](https://www.harrywinston.com/sites/default/files/styles/high_jewellery_detail_1120_x_630/public/Slide%206.png?itok=4o1Q5GwR). It was supposed to be for a bang event that never happened sadly so no fanart to accompany it but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!!

She was about to take her necklace off when a familiar ringtone came from the laptop on her desk. She stopped immediately and answered the call, waiting for the video chat to connect with a certain thrill as she sat down. When Pidge's face came on screen Allura's smile brightened, rivaling with the sparkles from the diamonds around her neck.  
  
"Hey, baby."  
  
"Love," Allura answered with fondness. She might have been tired as hell but the mere sight of her girlfriend gave her a sudden boost of energy no coffee or tea would ever provide.  
  
"How was the party?" Pidge asked, seemingly eyeing Allura's appearance.  
  
"Boring like every other one. Although the fireworks this time were lovely. Reminded me of the one we saw on the first 4th of July we spent together..." Nostalgia suddenly hit her and Pidge's absence settled deeper in her bones. "I miss you so much, love," she pouted as she took off her earrings.  
  
"I know baby, I miss you too. I wish I could have kept you here with me."  
  
It made Allura smile. They had often joked about kidnapping her but Allura wasn't sure she could have kept Katie safe from imprisonment even with her status.  
  
She had pushed back her return to Europe for as long as she could, but it was Altea's independence anniversary and as the crown princess she couldn't escape the festivities. To miss such an important week would have raised questions about her legitimacy in the old continent and probably the rest of the world as well. She would have taken Pidge with her in a heartbeat but she had exams coming up. Considering the follow up in their relationship, they both had decided that it was of utter importance for Katie to graduate, and given her genius brain, Allura had no doubt she would and with the highest grade on top of that.  
  
Pidge kept cleaning her glasses, putting them back on her nose and it made Allura frown. "Are you tired? You do sleep, right?" she asked with concern. She knew Pidge could be so focused on her studies (or video games sessions) that she would more often than not forget that sleep was _a thing_.  
  
"No, I mean yes! I mean..." Pidge groaned, "I'm not tired and yes I sleep fine although I’d sleep better with you in my bed. It's just.."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"Allie baby, you look... You look stunning."  
  
Oh... _Oh_. There had been a few instances where Pidge would use that nickname and it immediately set Allura's skin on fire. They had done this a few times during the year-end holidays when Pidge went back to her family but for them to be separated that long was a rare occurrence and doing such still gave her eager goosebumps.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile and slowly stood up, angling the laptop’s camera so Pidge could have a look at the dress the princess was wearing. A long white plunge dress with a deep V back clung to her body. She made a 360° turn, a very slow one so Pidge could appreciate the cut just above the small of her back and fumbled with her necklace once the little show was over.

“How many people tried to hit on you tonight?” Pidge asked something dark underneath her tone that made Allura shiver pleasantly.

“You know I don’t exactly pay attention to that…” It was true. Many had tried to get the Princess’s attention but her heart belonged to someone else already and she was most obvious to others’ advances. She did appreciate Katie’s possessiveness but since her girlfriend couldn’t attend, there was really no point in teasing a poor suitor. Thankfully King Alfor and Queen Melenor were quite aware of their daughter’s romance and had long stopped trying to force her into the arms of a lord or duchess. “Don’t worry, I asked Coran to be my bodyguard and chaperone. Everyone behaved, even me,” she winked playfully.

Pidge grumbled something Allura knew to be curse words and she laughed softly as she saw the girl crinkle her nose. “You’re bringing back that dress with you right?”

“I can if you want.”

“And the necklace too?”

Allura shook her head with another fond smile. “I can’t love, it’s the family jewels. It’d be stealing the country’s properties.

“But you’re the princess, aren’t they yours technically?”

“No, they belong to the Crown. So it would be my father’s, technically?”

“I can’t exactly picture Alfor wearing _that_ ,” Pidge laughed and settled more comfortably at her desk, her feet on the table, “But I can picture you wearing _only_ that.”

“They’re worth a real fortune. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to them. They’re safer here.”

The necklace in question was probably one of Allura’s favorites. It was a piece crafted with nothing less than 530 marquise diamonds and you could wear it differently depending on what you wanted to pull off. Considering her dress that night Allura had chosen to wear it as a two-row necklace, the third one as a backdrop pendant that fell beautifully down her uncovered spine.

“If you ask me, I find them pretty safe on your body, babe.” The look in Pidge’s eyes was clear now and Allura understood quickly where they were heading... And, well, she could certainly deliver. They had been away from each other for a couple of weeks now and it would be good for both of them to let some steam off. Allura knew Katie was stressed with her approaching exams and the toll of her responsibilities was quite heavy on the princess’ shoulders as well.

Allura’s lips suddenly stretched with a sly smirk as she pushed the straps of her dress slowly from her shoulders, the light fabric caressing the princess’ skin as it fell down pooling at her feet. Standing up in only white lace panties and the necklace falling just between her naked breasts, Allura waited for her girlfriend’s reaction.

“Holy shit,” Katie whispered with a reverence that never failed to make Allura shiver. “Remind me why I’m not here with you baby?”

Allura chuckled as she untied her hair, the white locks cascading down her shoulders and she bit her lips as her fingers were playing with the front pendant hiding a secret locket in which she had placed a little green heart-shaped emerald. “Because you have exams coming up love, and you need to graduate. You want to, my little nerd.”

“But I want you more than that stupid piece of paper right now,” she all but whined. Allura decided she could tease her a bit more.

“You have me already remember? I’m yours, love.“ Her voice was a low velvet rumble as she continued, “but I can offer you a reminder now if you really forgot whose name I’m moaning when I come.”

“Fuck, yes…” Katie’s groaned licking her lips as Allura’s hands started wandering idly on her skin, perfectly manicured nails teasing the hardening buds of her nipples, her breath already short as Katie’s eyes were intent, smoldering, making Allura’s skin burn with need. She walked closer to the laptop, delicate steps as she fondled her breasts and sat on her chair. “I don’t know if I would have resisted taking you apart if I had been there,” Pidge whispered as she squirmed on her chair and Allura knew all too well that it was true.

“You can’t lock up the Altean Princess in a brooms closet to eat her out, love.” Allura chuckled, heat rising in her cheeks as she pinched her nipples and let out a long sigh. “That’s not exactly royal etiquette.”

“We’ll see about that when I become your Consort.”

It wasn’t even a question, the girls had been in a relationship for so long now, they knew they were everything to the other and their two brilliant minds combined, Allura knew they could be a good influence for her beloved country. They would break a lot of rules, but that was part of being in Pidge’s life.

Allura’s first moan came at a particularly well-angled pull and she felt the tingle between her thighs increasing with every second passing. It had been a while, so Allura knew this would go fast but as long as Katie was satisfied she didn’t care. She pushed her chair back a little, taking off her lace panties and spread her legs, resting them on each side of her computer on the desk. She was obscenely exposed that way but there was still a certain class and royal aura only she could pull off, and the several million dollar necklace certainly did help her cause.

Katie had her hand in her sweatpants already, encouraging Allura with breathy whimpers. “In a hurry, love?” Allura asked with a smile as she stopped for a second to play with the pendant between her breasts.

“I hate that you’re so hot.” Katie groaned.  
  
“You hate it only when I’m being flirted with”  
  
“True…” Katie allowed “Come on baby, please.” she whined again as her breathing was getting more and more labored. Seeing her so worked up like that, Allura knew Pidge hadn’t touched herself in days. Not that she would usually stop masturbating because Allura wasn’t there but she had admitted once that it was no fun without the princess close by, or in this case, watching her, which was the same for Allura.

She chuckled, the sound light and bright, an emotion not unlike the feel of the butterflies in her stomach flapping their colorful wings. Her hand went down, slowly, circling her navel, caressing the inside of her thighs, her breath hitching as her fingertips almost brushed her glistening wet labia. It wasn’t long before she was massaging the skin, aching with her need as Katie started moaning her name, a hand lifting her hoodie, and pulling down her pastel-colored bra to release a breast. Katie was so self-conscious of her small size compared to Allura but it didn’t matter for the princess and she never ceased to praise her girlfriend. For Katie to show that much- it was a great victory and it fueled Allura even more as she finally rubbed her clit, flicking it gently. “You’re doing so well sweetie, are you close?”

Katie bit her lips and nodded to stop the litany of moans and whimpers she was making.

“I’ll take good care of you when I come back, I promise you” Allura whispered and leaned her head to the side, her toes curling as she felt the coil in her stomach stretch, ready to snap any moment from now.

No one was watching the camera anymore but they were listening for the other’s voice to guide them toward a quick but still satisfying climax. Katie came first, breathless and crying softly, a hand gripping her desk hard as she was swamped by the pleasure. It made Allura delay her own orgasm, suckling and swirling her tongue around her wet index, tasting herself as Katie came down from her high and zeroed in on Allura. “Shit…” she breathed out loud enough for Allura to hear.

When her hand was back between her thighs, Allura didn’t take long to make herself come, knowing her body well enough to push exactly the right nerves and she fulfilled her unsaid promise- a breathy moan of Katie’s name leaving her lips as her whole body shook with the force of her own orgasm.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Pidge laughed when Allura came back to her senses, her girlfriend already covered back up with her hoodie on while Allura was still completely naked, necklace crooked and her hair a bit messy.  
  
Allura stood up and slipped a silk dressing gown on, taking off the necklace that she carefully placed back in its jewelry box before sitting back on her chair in a more appropriate way. She grabbed her hairbrush and started her night routine while still on her video call with Katie. “I don’t know love, maybe you saved the galaxy in another life?” she smiled and Katie returned the same fond and amused smile with an added wink.  
  
“I bet _we_ did, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/teactoc) and don't forget to leave a comment if you feel like brightening an author's day! It always means a lot to me. I answer to all comments (though it might take me a while) unless they're from friends which means I've probably showered them with my love already xD
> 
> This fic has been converted for free using [AOYeet!](https://aoyeet.space)
> 
> See ya ~


End file.
